Optical cross connects are used in industries such as telecommunications to switch high-speed optical signals in a fiber optic network. Typically, fiber optic cassettes or splice boxes for such uses are removeably arranged on tray systems within a rack mounted case. In order to remove the trays from the racks for operational or maintenance purposes, rail systems are provided to allow the trays to slide out, allowing users to perform work on the cassettes or splice boxes. One drawback of current systems is that the trays cannot be fully extended out of the rack due to cable length and bend radius constraints. While partial extension provides access to the connectors at the fronts of the cassettes or splice boxes, full extension would provide easy access to the rear of the cassettes or splice boxes.